Check Mate
by shadowboy8456
Summary: There may be a different PhantomHive, and a different butler. But there will always be a rivalry with the house of Trancy.(One-Shot. Rated T for language and unwanted touching)


Greetings all...this fic is just a wee bit different from the norm.

First off, I'm not that huge into Black Butler

And secondly, this idea isn't mine. It came from a dream my friend (who will be called Lumiere) had.

* * *

Where he was, he didn't exactly know, but the demon had a mission. Protect his mistress at all costs. The spiky-haired brunette walked through the stone corridor that he had been told to come to, waterfalls falling on both sides. It was an odd design choice, but the boy did stop to check his reflection, and that the white shirt, black pants and black vest over said shirt that made up his school uniform. His outfit would be changing very soon, as his Mistress would not be far behind. Colin, as the butler was named, stepped onto the patch of ground at the end of the hallway with nowhere else to go. His whole body lurched as the floor began to rise beneath his feet, any space outside of the patch of white ground vanishing into a never-ending wall of black. Colin sighed, his green eyes darting down to his watch. For a Phantomhive, his Mistress had a tendency to be late for such things. Then again, it had been nearly five generations of Phantomhive (along with five different demon butlers) since one of them was challenged to a duel of any sort. This one happened to come from Earl Alois Trancy and his butler Claude Faustus. The butler didn't know how the young earl was resurrected or how he managed to once more contract his butler into serving him, and he didn't think he ever would find out. This was a duel to the death on their grounds, and on their terms. One of his ears twitched as he heard the familiar sound of a teleportation spell, and the butler turned his pale neck to see his mistress stepping out of a portal, not a stitch of clothing on her. It was a side effect of the teleportation spell, and her clothes would be close behind her. Colin simply smiled, bowing as his Mistress stood beside him. This was not the first time he enjoyed the sight of her naked body, and it wouldn't be the last. Perhaps it was taboo to be in a personal relationship with her, but Colin didn't care. He had been serving Katie since childhood. It was only natural that a more intimate relationship would happen.

"You're late" Colin commented as he tilted his head toward the ceiling, his eyes narrowing. They would be at the top soon. His mistress, also a brunette (though a couple shades darker and an arm length longer hair) took a step toward him, a smile on her face, along with a blush.

"My apologies, this spell took some time to activate...are you sure you want to do this? It isn't too late to refuse." Katie spoke in gentle voice that was filled with worry

Colin simply gave her a warm smile, taking a quick glance up once more before replying to her

"I am sure mistress. The game must be played no matter what" His voice came in a gentle tone, which got Katie to nod tentatively, her blue eyes staring at her beloved butler.

"You do realize this isn't a simple chess or board game. We could lose our lives today." Katie spoke again as her butler rubbed her shoulder softly.

"You forget Mistress. I am one hell of a butler."Once he had spoken, Colin pulled Katie into a hug, his gloved hands rubbing her sides and lower back. The two were quite similar in height, though Colin had a few inches on her. It was both a show of affection, and to change her into something a little more appropriate. The crest on the back of his hand glowed and it wasn't long before she was clothed. The choice of clothing turned out to be a pink dress that hung just below her shoulders, her breasts covered by a frilly lining that was held together by a bow. The dress hugged her curves, and then hid her legs as it moved outward; covering the heels she was put into. The dress was much akin to the one her Great-Great grandfather Ciel Phantomhive had once worn right down to the gloves that almost reached her shoulders.

"I trust you completely Colin. My life is quite literally in your hands today."

"Now now, have I ever failed you?" Colin shot back, a grin on his face

"No, you haven't failed me. And I know you never will."Katie then pulled back from the hug slightly, running her gloved hand over her butler's chest, changing his clothing from a school uniform to something more fitting of a Phantomhive butler. His vest faded away, returning with buttons that seemed to shimmer, the fabric changed from a black to something closer to metallic silver. A jacket faded from the darkness, placing itself perfectly on Colin's shoulders. He didn't hesitate to put it on correctly, checking that everything was in order. Seconds later the elevator stopped and burst into a flurry of rose petals, revealing a huge room that had reflected floors. It acted similar to water, though no liquid splashed whenever someone took a step.

Not far from them Alois Trancy was sitting on a throne with one leg crossed over the other, a sinister grin on his face.

"Welcome Phantomhive and Butler, to my game room. I do believe we need to play. Claude! Ready the sword. End this rivalry!" The blonde commanded, bouncing in his seat and managing to get some height from those bounces. His raven-haired butler shot him a scowl when he turned away, then approached his young master dipping him slightly. At the same time Colin was dipping Katie with one arm, the other hovering above her chest. In unison, both butlers said

"Grant me to power to call Checkmate."

And in union, slivers of light appeared over the chests of Katie and Alios and the Butlers both pulled out two handed blades from the depths of hell and turned to face one another.

A set of massive chess pieces then rose out of the ground, with White representing the House of Phantomhive, and Black representing the house of Trancy. The butlers of said houses began walking toward one another on the chessboard the pieces occupied, their faces blank as the each raised their blades. A very flustered Katie stood at the edge of the massive game board, Alois standing not too far from her, moving in inch by inch as the butlers began their combat.

It was like a very twisted ballet as they leaped across the board, back and forth as their blades clashed. After a minute, it was clear that Claude had the upper hand in the battle, as all Colin could do was dodge, or use one of the massive chess pieces to change direction. Multiple stab marks left on massive rook and bishops. All why Alois moved closer and closer to the 18 year girl who was more than a couple years his senior, one of his hands tickling along the pale skin on her shoulders. Katie shivered and pushed his hand off, muttering something along the lines of "Piss off", her eyes focused on the battle, one her butler was losing. Each stab from the Trancy butler came closer and closer to his skin, leaving tears in his jacket and his shirt. All the while, Alois continued to grope the teenager, Katie trying push the boy away, blushing madly as she made "meep" noises

"Do you sound as cute as you look? What kind of noise will you make I...touch you here?" Alois whispered as he licked from Katie's bare shoulders to her ear, his hand drifting down to her chest.

"Young Master, I would advise against that!" Claude commented, not looking away from the combat he was engaged in, Colin letting off a low growl as he was finally able to defend, the swords clashing with a clang as he began to fight back.

"Shut up Claude! I'll do what I please! You just finish the Butler!" Alois practically screamed as he ripped the bow and frills off of Katie's dress, his hand groping one of her breasts. At the same time, he bit down on her neck, causing Katie to scream in pain.

"Get the HELL off her!" Colin yelled as he lost his composure, smacking the sword out of Claude's hand with one blow, stabbing him the chest with another. Alois let go of Katie as his butler was stabbed, a similar wound appearing the middle of the chest. He then collapsed onto the ground, all of the black chess pieces shattering as the young Trancy and his butler died once more. The black chess pieces somehow turning into rose petals as the butler landed. Katie didn't hesitate to run into her butler's arms, tears falling from her eyes. Most of her dress had been ripped by Alois, leaving her chest and most of her stomach completely exposed.

"You have a very nice body Mistress" Colin commented as he hugged Katie, which earned him a smack from said girl

"S-shut up...Don't say such stupid things!" Katie replied, her cheeks turning a shade of scarlet as her butler snapped his fingers, activating a teleportation spell that took them to the Master Bedroom at her Manor, the hug ending as they arrived.

Katie sighed as she looked down at the dress. It was completely ruined. She opened her mouth, intending to have Colin send it to the seamstress, but a mixture of his hands brushing over her breasts, and his lips on her silenced her.

And needless to say, both eventually stripped down to nothing.

* * *

Ole! So that's the Black Butler One-shot that my friend thought of, and I wrote.

Until next time

-Shadow


End file.
